darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Skeletal horror
The Skeletal horror is a monster which may be killed once a week after completing Rag and Bone Man wish list and Fur 'n' Seek wishlist. While fighting it, both hands and the tail will come off, and its combat level will go down. Pick them up and bury these to make its level stay down. After the parts are buried you can kill it and talk to the Odd Old Man for your reward. The first fight will reward you with 10,000 Slayer experience and 7,000 Prayer experience. To fight the Skeletal Horror again you must first talk to the Odd Old Man and ask him to rebuild the creature for you (he will then rebuild the creature every week for you to fight it). Every subsequent fight after will reward you with Slayer experience and Prayer experience based on your levels in the respective skills. Strategy The Skeletal Horror can be dangerous for unprepared, lower level players. The Skeletal Horror will not attack you with the attack style that you are praying against (i.e. if praying against Magic, it will use Melee, and vice versa), so high healing food such as monkfish, possibly even sharks, is recommended. High levelled players can defeat the Skeletal horror without any issues, and possibly without using any prayer or food. After both arms have fallen off, it seems to lose its magic attack, at which point it is safe to switch to Protect from Melee. Because killing a mithril dragon is a requirement for completing the second bone wish-list, players who have unlocked the ability to fight the Skeletal Horror should be well prepared to fight it. Note: Despite being a monster made from the bones of dead creatures, it is not considered undead, and therefore is unaffected by the Salve Amulet/(e). Magic An excellent way to kill this monster is to use Magic, as it is the only style that does significant damage. Magic armour also provides excellent defence against both its attack styles. Other styles If using melee or ranged, be sure to use the highest level weapon(s) you can use, as these styles do not seem to do much damage at all - at level 90 skill levels with level 80 weapons. If the fight is still too hard, you are able to use a dwarf multicannon. A good set-up would be to have armour like barrows, a Saradomin sword and a bunyip, a titan or a Unicorn stallion. One can also use the Guthan's set, which, depending on combat stats, should heal most or all damage that you take so long as you pray against magic until both arms are removed (prayer after both arms are removed isn't needed). If you die fighting the Skeletal Horror, your tombstone will appear outside the entrance to the stairs leading to the battle, so you can get your lost items back safely if you can make it back in time. Since you can only teleport once with the Bonesack/Ram skull helmet another fast way to make your way back is by using Sliske's Invitation box. Mechanics At times during the fight the Skeletal Horror's limbs and tail will fall off and be thrown to the other side of the battlefield. First the right hand will fall off, then the left hand, and finally his tail. When this happens, the Skeletal Horror will be weakened, which will lower its stats, and hence combat level, max hit, accuracy, etc. Take the time to pick up these limbs and bury them, as leaving them on the ground or in your inventory will cause them to return to their master, healing it considerably and restoring its combat stats; however, it is possible, albeit difficult to kill it without burying any of its limbs. Experience Since the minimum Slayer level required to finish the pre-requisites of fighting the Skeletal Horror is level 73, only the experience gains from that level onwards are shown below. Since the minimum Prayer level required to finish the pre-requisites of fighting the Skeletal Horror is level 30, only the experience gains from that level onwards are shown below. Drops Universal drops Trivia * In the old diary, it is suggested that the Skeletal horror's skull was the model for the black mask. * The Skeletal Horror is supposed to be an ancient beast yet most of its bones are from other creatures. Some, such as the skull, are presumably the original bones of the ancient beast that the Odd Old Man found. * The Skeletal horror has one of the 'non-chafing manacles' that was on the Odd Old Man's wishlist after completing the Rag and Bone Man quest and the first wishlist. It appears that the Golden Fleece is what makes it non-chafing. * All the bones retrieved from Rag and Bone Man, Rag and Bone Man wishlist and the Fur 'n' Seek wishlist can be found on the Skeletal horror. * The Skeletal Horror dropped elite clue scrolls 1/20th of the time after 4 August 2010. It was changed to 100% after 26 May 2015. * The Skeletal Horror is currently the only Elite clue dropping monster that does not drop Hard clues. * During the cutscene before the fight, the Skeletal Horror's health bar is set to 3,250 HP Category:Bosses Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:Repeatable events Category:Fur 'n' Seek